


Pierced Wings

by luckylemon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Short One Shot, Talking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylemon/pseuds/luckylemon
Summary: An interlude in Asphodel leaves Zagreus wondering who is really on his team.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 35





	Pierced Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been originally submitted as an assignment in my creative writing class... I didn't know what to write, so my roommate joked "How about Zagreus/Thanatos fanfiction?"
> 
> And I took it as a challenge.

“That’s the last of them.”

Thanatos was quick to contradict Zag’s statement as he swung his scythe towards the last Gorgon sneaking up on Zagreus. The searing heat of Asphodel was taking its toll on the son of Hades, and Thanatos waited for him to regain his composure before speaking.

“ _That’s_ the last of them. You need to be more careful.”

“I got nothing to worry about with you around, Than. That Bone Hydra is as good as dust in less than an hour.” 

Thanatos apparated at the end of the room dropped a centaur heart for Zagreus. “You’re getting better at this, Zagreus; stronger. How many times have you attempted to leave the Underworld? I hardly ever see you at home anymore.”

“If I was keeping track, I’d be too depressed to keep going.”

“Doesn’t that say something about your efforts? They’ve been getting you nowhere.”

“You just said yourself that I’m getting stronger. The more I push myself to keep going, the closer I get to the surface.” 

Thanatos paused. He studied the determination in Zagreus’s eyes that hasn’t left since he started disobeying Hades and attempting to leave.

“What will the Olympians think of you? They still think you’re a half-god.”

“Why are you so curious all of a sudden? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me leaving the Underworld. As soon as I almost reached the surface, you start helping me.” 

“I’m not aiding your escape. I know you’ll keep going with or without my assistance. I’m here to help you realize the mistakes you’re making by breaking all of the ties you have down here.”

Zagreus's eyes burned with realization. “You thought I couldn’t do it.”

“No, Zagreus. Not exactly, it’s-”

“It’s what, Than? You left me alone so I could realize escaping is a lost cause after so many tries, and now that you see I have a clear shot of meeting my mother, you need to intervene?”

“You dare to call her your mother when Nyx is who raised us? You don’t know Persephone, Zagreus. Nyx is your mother. If you leave the Underworld, what happens next? Will you be too entranced with the surface to remember us?”

“You act as if I don’t care for you.”

“Do you?” Thanatos asked, stepping closer towards Zagreus. Both gods had yet to sheath their weapons.

“Than, you sound like my father.”

“At least he knows where you belong.”

Zagreus’s fists were tightly grasped around his blade. It would’ve broken if it wasn’t forged by Gods.

“Get. Out.” Zagreus spat before turning to leave. He didn’t bother to watch Thanatos exit, who disappeared the moment they finished their verbal spar. Zagreus knew he would be slain and sent back to the House of Hades that day, but it seemed he’ll have more than gorgons to worry about if he was going to escape.


End file.
